Storeroom Surprise
by Shadolawn
Summary: A long time after the war and Fred's death, George is back in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Everyday he walks around the store to help costumers. One day he meets a girl he knew only by name during his time at Hogwarts and they start a conversation. But a conversation has the potential to go a long way and turn into something more. Oneshot. Also my first fanfic. Enjoy! please review


"What is this supposed to be?"

George turned around slowly to find a set of beautiful electric blue eyes staring up at him from a good ten inches below his own. Of course being 6"2' made it a bit hard to be looking up at someone.

"Ah," he said with a signature Weasley smirk, "that would be a canary cream. Turns you into a nice little bird for a moment you know, they were made during my time at Hogwarts. And who might you be?"

"Oh now I remember these," she slowly, " I'm Connie, Connie Wolff, I was a Ravenclaw same year as you."

"Ah yeah you sat a couple rows in front of Lee Jordan in charms fifth year didn't you? I vaguely remember you telling us to keep quiet all the time."

"I don't exactly remember that but I will take your word for it. It seem like even though you didn't pay attention in class you still got pretty far. I mean this place and business, it's amazing." Connie gestured at the line of people waiting to pay and the millions of items on the shelves.

"Yeah I would say we do pretty well around here," George thought for a moment, "hey do you want to come in the back room with me? I will give you a little tour of the area if you want."

"Are you sure?" asked Connie, "I mean don't you have work to do or do you need to be out here for customers or…"

"Connie," George interrupted, "I would love to take you on a tour if you would like one."

"Oh, alright. Yes please." replied Connie charmed by his thoughtfulness.

"Ok! Right this way." George walked between the rows of merchandise weaving his way through the confusing stacks and shelves that filled his store.

Following him Connie considered his lean figure and noticed how handsome he really was. He was tall, broad shouldered and there was something about his face and his smile that was kind, mischievous but most of all adorable, and she could definitely ignore the fact that one ear was missing; it actually just made him all that much more interesting and respectable.

After passing the defense against the dark arts section of the store they came to a locked door which immediately opened at George's touch. "Only employees can open the door, fingerprint sensory charm you know, otherwise it burns your hand a bit. Quite useful, we've caught quite a few people trying to get the merchandise for free." said George proudly, "now, ladies first."

As Connie stepped around him George took a moment to admire her entire body because while talking to her he had only really been looking at her gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyes, and cute nose with a little diamond stud on the side. Now he noticed how nice her body was for it was slender, fit (she used to play quidditch on her house team and had probably stayed in shape), and petite because she was only about 5"5' compared to his 6"2'. He then followed her into the back room.

"So," he said as he came up to her side, "you can look around all you want. Although you might not want to try anything without asking me first, some of this new stuff could leave bruise or turn you into something you might not want to be."

"Alright," Connie smiled, "I will be careful."

They then looked up and down the aisles of new goods pausing at random intervals to examine various interesting toys or to sneak a glance in each other's direction. Slowly they met in the middle of the room until they were going up the same row. They were looking at boxes on the opposite sides of the aisle and had their backs turned to each other.

They turned around to find themselves face to face and mere inches apart. Then their eyes locked and quickly the gap between them closed. Their lips locked in a soft yet passionate kiss, their newfound desire for each other fueling the exhilaration that they both felt. George's hand made its way to her face and it fit perfectly. Their lips lingered on each other's for a few seconds before they slowly pulled apart and pulled each other into a close hug.

"Hmm… I could get used to this." Connie murmured.

How about we meet at the leaky cauldron at 5 o clock Wednesday? I've found a nice little restaurant down Diagon Alley that I would like to show you." George replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah," said Connie breathlessly, "Perfect."


End file.
